Falling
by Ivelle
Summary: Kaidoh is out jogging one day when he runs into the Captain, falling more ways than one. Slash. Sweet. KaiZuka pairing. Multichapter. COMPLETE!
1. That Day

Author's Note: This story wasn't really inspired by anything. I just really wanted to write a Tezuka/Kaidoh pairing because I have never seen one before. Most people haven't, which is why you are reading this now. Anywho, please review so I know if you like this idea/pairing.

Disclaimer: We don't own Prince of Tennis, but we do own this fanfiction.

Warning: This story involves two guys so if you don't like, don't read.

FALLING

Chapter One: That Day

"Three more kilometers," Kaidoh had told himself, as the vibrant sun beat down its rays upon his sweating back.

Inui had given him a new workout resume where he had to run 10 kilometers every morning and night. Of course he ran more than that. He wasn't going to let the same thing during the ranking matches occur again. They had the District Tournament this weekend and Kaidoh had to have high endurance for it.

Kaidoh was currently running down the alleyway that was lined with fresh flowered vines and the open window that always rendered traditional Japanese melodies. He enjoyed his runs – from the crisp, natural air to the sights that filled his attentive eyes. Most occasions nothing unusual would occur.

As Kaidoh approached the end of the alley, not a second thought popped into his mind of what would happen next. He turned the corner and the next thing he knew he had run into something rather firm. Unfortunately, this firm thing had also not expected anything and had roughly fallen over onto his back.

Kaidoh, being the kind boy he was, tried to grab the person but as he was off balance himself, only resulted in tumbling forward. He braced himself as his body landed squarely on top of the other person. The breath was knocked out of him and by the sound of it, the other person also lost their breath.

Panicked that he had caused serious damage to the other, Kaidoh suddenly pushed up with his arms and found himself draped over the sprawled figure. Kaidoh looked up at whom he had rampaged over and was confounded with familiar brown eyes staring up at him behind round glasses.

"B-buchou?" Kaidoh splattered, his eyes widening in surprise.

Tezuka just scowled and flatly responded, "Please get off of me now."

Hearing this, Kaidoh's eyes widened even more and he felt extremely embarrassed. He swiftly stood up and looking down abashed, held out his hand to help the Captain.

Once standing, Tezuka recomposed himself and bent down to grab a book that was strewn along the sidewalk. The Captain noticed from the corner of his eye that intrusive pedestrians were sending them weird gazes.

Tezuka sighed and straightened his glasses. He gave the still rattled Kaidoh one last nod before brushing past. As he treaded away, he hoped the younger player didn't catch the split admiration that oddly entered his eyes.

The whole way home, Kaidoh couldn't keep his mind off the Captain. Part of him expected Tezuka to make him run extra laps tomorrow and another part . . . well; he didn't know what the other part was thinking.

1515151515151515

At practice the following day, Kaidoh anxiously waited for that stern voice to yell, "Kaidoh! 100 laps for not paying attention to where you're running!"

However, he waited . . . and waited. The end of practice rolled around and nothing had happened at all. Tezuka acted the same - not giving him a first glance.

In fact, before Kaidoh knew it, two more days passed and the Captain didn't say a single word directly to him. This was bothering Kaidoh even more though. Tezuka should have chided him at least once for not apologizing about what he did. Or, he could have reassured Kaidoh in saying that it really wasn't anything. But, maybe that was it. Maybe the Captain wanted Kaidoh to acknowledge his wrong.

Now feeling it was necessary that maybe he should approach Tezuka, Kaidoh marched over to the senior, who was thoroughly enveloped in listening to his Vice-Captain. Kaidoh patiently stood there and waited for Oishi to stop so that he could address the Captain.

Several minutes passed and Kaidoh was growing impatient. Finally he distinctly cleared his throat and Oishi abruptly stopped. Both seniors turned their immersed gazes and watched Kaidoh nervously fumble with the strap to his racket bag.

"U-um," Kaidoh stuttered, pointedly looking at his feet. "C-can I speak to Buchou for a second?"

Oishi looked at Tezuka who gave him a secure nod. "We'll finish this later, Tezuka," Oishi spoke, raising an amused eyebrow before leaving for the locker room.

Now there was an uncomfortable silence and Kaidoh shut his eyes tight before throwing himself into a deep bow. "I'm sorry, buchou! I should have been watching where I was going and even after I did run into you, I never said sorry. I'm sorry!" Kaidoh blurted as fast as he could, his last two words the only clear ones.

A few seconds later, a calculating, yet callous voice asked, "Is that all?"

Kaidoh opened his eyes and stood back up, giving Tezuka a confused look. Yet when he realized how small the whole situation was and how big he fussed over it, Kaidoh's whole face began to burn as he was blushing in embarrassment. "Y-yes . . ." he muttered.

"Very well," Tezuka sighed, and then added, "20 laps!"

Kaidoh faltered but began to run his punishment. Punishment for what, he wasn't sure - making a big deal out of nothing, interrupting Oishi's and Tezuka's talk, wasting Tezuka's time . . . he didn't know. All he knew was that even though he had got that out of his system, there was still something that was troubling him.

1515151515151515151515

Kaidoh kept thinking about what was still concerning him. That night, he was laying in bed, ignoring the nagging feeling that something wasn't settled yet.

A vivid image played in his thoughts, as he was about to drift off to sleep. Brown, stoic eyes hiding behind gold-wired frames.

TBC . . .

Like the first chapter? I hope you do! This is one of the rare Kaidoh/Tezuka fics. I wanted to make it very sweet and warm fuzzy-like. Tell me if you like it so far by REVIEWING!


	2. Compliment

Authors' Note: Hey! The second chapter is now up! That was fast, huh? But moving on, this was written to try to match it up with episode 16 and 17 as closely as possible. I'm sorry if Kaidoh is a little OOC. I tried my best!

Disclaimer: We do not own any part of Prince of Tennis, but we are hoping to buy our own set of Seigaku sweats!

Warning: This story contains boy/boy love (later on).

FALLING

Chapter Two: Compliment

It was the finals of the district tournament and Kaidoh had to play singles 3. He sat down, leaning against a tree and observed the first match of Kawamura and Fuji playing doubles. Echizen was nowhere to be seen, probably buying his favorite Ponta. Momo being his usual simple-minded self stood amiably by the freshman. Inui was studying the match closely, rolling his pen across his notebook as lots of data was to be taken. As he had been doing all week since that day, Kaidoh's eyes naturally progressed over to the familiar silent figure.

He hadn't been able to sleep at night because of the Captain. Every time he was about to sink into a much-needed sleep, one image would flash into his mind and he'd become more alert and awake than before. However, he would make sure none of this would effect his tennis. Today he was going to win, proving his hard training had paid off.

Kaidoh patiently waited as Kawamura was escorted away to treat his wrist. Number 2 doubles had forfeited. Now it was even more important for Kaidoh to win.

During Number 1 doubles, rain began to pour down from dark clouds. Kaidoh had moved to shelter where the benches were. He leaned against the concrete half wall, almost directly behind Tezuka. His gaze continually shifted from the match, to the back of the still Captain.

Despite the rain, the Golden Pair had taken an easy win.

It was time for Kaidoh to step up. Adversely, they had postponed the singles matches due to the rain. Kaidoh could feel his fighting spirit slowly dissipate. It didn't help when the conniving freshman had made a couple sly comments towards him. If only Tezuka wasn't there, Kaidoh would have lashed out and gave the little brat a kick.

A few moments of decision made Kaidoh realize he needed to leave to refocus. He left the benches and began to jog, needing to warm up his muscles too. As the raindrops splashed on his cheeks, he tuned his mind from everything but the muddy path before him. However, it seemed that every time his mind was clear from anything else, a single someone squeezed its way in.

Kaidoh's thoughts were once again upon the Captain. For some obscure reason, Kaidoh felt the part of him that was still unsettled felt . . . absolute when the Captain's bold features were displayed in his head.

Before he knew it, wet drops stopped coming down and the departing clouds unsheathed the warm sun.

When Kaidoh returned to the courts, he went to retrieve his racket from his bag. As he was doing this, he heard Echizen pipe up in that smug voice, "You're late Mr. Singles 3."

Kaidoh narrowed his eyebrows and snapped back, "I don't need mouth from you."

What he didn't want to happen, did happen. Tezuka swiftly whipped his head and sharply rebuked, "Kaidoh, your opponent isn't Echizen."

All Kaidoh could do was agree as a funny feeling swirled in him. It was rare that the Captain addressed him. A small inkling of content entered him, but not enough to override the fact that Tezuka had scolded him over something that wasn't entirely his fault.

On the court, Kaidoh stood across from the irritating red-haired boy he was to be playing. Stabbing Kaidoh's anger button again, the foolish kid had called him a Snake. The nickname that he hated. Wanting to abolish that hideous smirk off his face, Kaidoh swung his racket hoping it would collide. Unfavorably, he only hit air.

"Kaidoh!" his name was yelled, harshly.

Looking over, Kaidoh could sense disappointment as Tezuka sent him a reprimanding stare. Kaidoh kindly apologized to the referee, but he certainly wouldn't apologize to that annoying 'rhythm' guy.

Things were not going his way. The fast bastard kept returning all of his snakes, and mocking him in the process. It wasn't helping that Kaidoh kept slipping on the slick mud. But Kaidoh wouldn't lose. He would never give up.

That's when it happened. Kaidoh ran to the other side of the court to return the ball when he felt his feet lift from underneath him. He was falling again but this time, he would still hit the ball! Out of desperation, Kaidoh reached as far as his long arms would let him. He felt the ball impact his racket and he moved his arm in the same formation he did for the snake.

Everyone, including Tezuka, watched in amazement as the ball zoomed around the net pole and curved back, landing inside the court.

Kaidoh roughly landed on his side, but he ignored the brief pain as he himself was surprised he did that. Amongst the cheers coming from his team members, Kaidoh heard a praising voice appreciate, "Kaidoh, that was a great around the pole shot."

Only for an instant could Kaidoh smile inside at this. Tezuka actually complimented him. But his mind went flying back to the match at hand. Now that he had this new shot, 'Boomerang Snake', he could surely beat this cocky 'rhythm' asshole.

Kaidoh was right and ended up taking the match, 7 games to 5. He basked in the sunlight with another accomplishment on his shoulders. He had proved himself today; proved that he wasn't an easy opponent.

While relaxing after his match, Inui had come over to him and offered to help him perfect his Boomerang Snake. In the back of his mind, Kaidoh heard a phrase replay in his mind, "Kaidoh, that was a great around the pole shot." He unquestionably wanted to learn it.

151515151515151515

With Echizen's win, Seigaku had won the district tournament. They walked over to Kawamura's Sushi Restaurant for a team celebration.

Kaidoh was contently eating his sushi, not being bothered by Kikumaru's whining voice or Momo's greedy one. He glanced over to the barstools where Tezuka was quietly sitting next to the Coach. It seemed that today was the first time Tezuka had ever given Kaidoh any sort of appraisal.

151515151515151515

After they were done eating, the sun was already setting. Golden amber hues illuminated the expansive sky, creating a tranquil feeling in Kaidoh as he paced himself with Inui.

When they walked it was always in silence, enjoying one another's company. So it surprised Kaidoh when he heard Inui's deep, sagacious tone interrupt the silence, "You're not the same."

Kaidoh unconsciously paused for a second, but didn't respond and just waited for his senpai to continue.

"You're only getting a couple hours of sleep at night. You've been eating less, but yet you still do extra training. So your body doesn't shut down on you, you need to get at least 7 hours of sleep and eat three times as much as you have been eating. Or, you can straighten out what has been bothering you for the past week."

Upon hearing this last sentence, Kaidoh's eyes grew in alarm. Did Inui know that at night, he rolled around in bed, trying to take his mind off those captivating sienna eyes? Or how he keeps stressing over what the hell was eating away at his stomach, making him feel uncomfortable and weird whenever the Captain came into his sight? Kaidoh didn't even know what was going through his mind, and he definitely didn't want Inui to know.

With a hasty, "Yes, Inui-senpai," Kaidoh hurried away without a backwards glimpse.

Inui watched the retreating form of his obviously overwrought kouhai. He reached into his backpack and opened his precious notebook to Kaidoh's section. He mumbled to himself writing, "Doesn't want me to know what is troubling him."

15151515151515151515

That night, Kaidoh restlessly laid in his bed. His eyes were wide open and his mind was repeating one sentence over and over.

'Kaidoh, that was a great around the pole shot.'

These words were on endless replay and he didn't know how to make them stop. He grunted as it played in his head once again.

Kaidoh didn't know why he kept hearing this. Sure it was the first time Tezuka complimented him, but it was still Tezuka. He should receive these types of things from his teammates all the time. But then why did his face heat up more each time he heard those words?

Kaidoh took his pillow and smashed it down on his face, pushing hard on his ears. He hoped this would mute the nonstop sentence but he gave up hopelessly as it seemed to echo in his ears even louder.

More thoughts of Tezuka . . . another sleepless night.

TBC . . .

Poor Kaidoh . . . doesn't realize his own feelings yet. Next chapter will have a bit of Tezuka's POV. Anywho, please review because I need to know if I'm doing a good job so far.


	3. The Dream

Author's Note: Hello! Schmank you for all the reviews! This story is surprisingly getting a lot of hits. Who knew people were interested in some KaiZuka, or TezuKai. But please review because we need to know if you like the direction.

Disclaimer: We don't own Prince of Tennis, but we can control the characters.

FALLING

Chapter Three: The Dream

During practice that Monday, Kaidoh couldn't prevent the small glances that always landed on the Captain. He still hadn't figured out what has been unsettling him. The only thing he did know for sure was that he had that same flustered feeling every time he would look, or even think about Tezuka.

The team had finished their drills and now it was time for a water break. Kaidoh made his way over to the benches and grabbed his water bottle. As the refreshing liquid flowed down his parched throat, Kaidoh heard a familiar voice address him. He set his bottle down and turned to see the Captain standing in front of him, arms crossed.

"Nice match on Saturday. Keep it up," Tezuka demanded in an austere tone with a slight underlying cordial.

"H-Hai," Kaidoh nodded his head, an unwelcome wave of heat rising to his face. The Captain departed and Kaidoh's face was still tinted a soft pink.

Suddenly, an amused voice teased, "Why such a red face mamushi? Thinking about a girl?"

Before Kaidoh could snap back, an even more delighted voice chirped, "What? Kaidoh is thinking about a girl? Who? Who?"

Kaidoh turned around to see Momoshiro's mischievous grinning face and Kikumaru's curious one.

Unexpectedly, another voice spoke up nonchalantly, "Kaidoh-sempai has a girlfriend? Heh . . ."

Kaidoh swirled his head to see Echizen sitting on a bench. His face was covered by his cap but Kaidoh knew there was a devilish smirk hiding under it.

However, upon hearing this exchange, the other club members stopped what they were doing and sent interested looks towards the mortified Kaidoh. He gave a quick peek over to Tezuka, who was standing next to Oishi. Even though the Captain wasn't looking, Kaidoh knew he was studiously listening.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Kaidoh shouted, embarrassment flooding away and anger replacing it.

"Aheeheehee," Momoshiro snickered. "You wouldn't with that scary face." He began to laugh louder.

The mocking laughter hit a nerve in Kaidoh – a nerve you didn't want to even tap. Kaidoh's arm muscles flexed and he clenched his fists, preparing to shut the annoying bastard up. He raised his arm in a ready position and swung as hard as he could. However, he immediately stopped when he heard a vehement clamor.

"Twenty laps! Everyone!"

Kaidoh's fist dropped and Momoshiro wore a shocked expression. Tezuka had marched over to them.

"This is tennis practice, not the cafeteria! You two, fifty laps!"

Kaidoh's sudden anger quickly disappeared. With the usual hiss, he began to run his penance.

While running he wondered why he lashed out like that. It wasn't the first time someone had commented on his looks. And he and Momoshiro always fought, but Kaidoh had never gotten this outraged before.

During the whole confrontation, Inui was jotting down very useful notes.

15151515151515151515

The clock disappointedly read 3:24 A.M. Kaidoh had tried to go to bed early, hoping he would get more sleep than he usually did but it seemed like he was getting less.

His outburst on Momoshiro was still unexplained. Well, besides the obvious fact that the imp was ridiculing him. Yet, his aggravation seemed to peak when he looked at the Captain. It would have made more sense if his anger subsided, but no, it just rose.

Kaidoh shifted his position so now he was lying on his side, staring at the blank wall. Maybe he should ask Inui to help him discover what's been stressing him out. He was sure the data collector already had an idea.

Satisfied with this revelation in asking for Inui's help, Kaidoh closed his eyes in hopes of sleep. Yet before sleep encountered him, the frequent image he was now accustomed to, insinuated itself in his thoughts and his dreams.

15151515151515151515

It was late afternoon and tennis practice finally ended. Everyone was now leaving the locker rooms, engrossed in lively chatter.

"I can go for some burgers!" Momoshiro exclaimed, patting his stomach. "Hey! Mamushi! Wanna-"

"Shh!" Momoshiro was hushed by the benevolent Oishi. "Can't you see? He's sleeping."

As a matter of fact, he was sleeping. Kaidoh had only gotten ten hours of sleep this whole week. It just so happened that he flopped down on one of the benches in the locker room and dozed into a desirable snooze.

When they saw Kaidoh's peaceful sleeping face, Momoshiro and Kikumaru emitted stifled giggles before leaving the locker room.

Now there was silence except for Kaidoh's soft, rhythmic breathing.

Soon the locker room door opened and the Captain entered. He walked over to his cubby, smoothly taking off his regulars' jacket and folding it before placing it inside. But before he took off his jersey, he heard a small groan come from behind him.

Tezuka turned in alarm, but the view he was met with took him aback.

There, head limply resting on his shoulder and legs sprawled in front of him, was Kaidoh. The serene expression on his face, illuminated by the sun's graceful light, made the younger boy . . . becoming.

Tezuka gave a small, pleased smile as he stepped over to the sleeping boy.

"Kaidoh," he whispered, trying to wake the boy without startling him. "Kaidoh," he repeated, a little louder. With no success, Tezuka then gently prodded him.

Another groan escaped Kaidoh and his eyes began to slowly open.

All Kaidoh could see was darkness at first. As he forced his eyes to open more, he saw a looming form standing above him.

"B-Buchou?" he responded, trying to fully assess his situation.

"Kaidoh, everyone else already went home," Tezuka informed, now walking back to his cubby.

Still confused on why he had found himself in the locker rooms alone with the Captain, Kaidoh steadily stood up.

"Was I sleeping?" Kaidoh asked, now making his way over to his own cubby.

"Yes."

Kaidoh pulled off his jacket and then his jersey. As soon as he placed the two items in his cubby he felt strong hands suddenly push him against the wall.

"Buchou, what's wrong?" Kaidoh inquired, a little bewildered. The feeling of Tezuka's warm hands on his bare shoulders created an odd sensation.

Tezuka didn't answer back, but instead studied the person in front of him. Black hair was sneaking out from the green bandanna, veiling a part of Kaidoh's face. Tezuka didn't know why he would want to hide his face. His face was . . . immaculate. Beautiful in its own way.

Feeling allured, Tezuka gradually leaned in.

"B-Buchou . . ." Kaidoh repeated barely whispering.

Their lips were about to touch. Kaidoh braced himself when finally-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Kaidoh's eyes snapped open as he was met with the sight of his wall. In bafflement, he slowly sat up in his bed. He was in his bedroom – not the locker room. He was alone - not with Tezuka. He was sleeping – not about to kiss . . .

At the realization that he had such a dream, Kaidoh gripped his head and screamed in horror, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" (A/N: like the 'It's A Date' episode).

His brother came barging into his room with a distraught contortion. "Are you okay?"

Kaidoh just sat there now, violently panting. He couldn't even answer his younger brother as his breathing was too heavy.

Kaidoh had just dreamed that he and Tezuka had . . . had . . .

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

15151515151515151515

Somewhere else at another home, a distressed Captain instantly awoke. Perspiration dripped from his forehead and his heartbeat was irregular.

That dream . . . felt so real. From the intense feelings to the tender . . .

Tezuka glanced at the clock, which read 5:57. He walked over to his desk and searched the directory of his phone. He had to tell him what he just dreamed.

A few rings passed before a familiar voice answered. "Tezuka?"

"I had a dream . . . Inui."

TBC . . .

Haha! Now will Kaidoh realize how he feels about Tezuka? Let's hope so, sheesh. Well, we hope this chapter pleased you. We're also grateful for all the delicious reviews, but it would be nice if there were more. ; 3


	4. Inui's Proclamation

Author's Note: Now the fourth chapter! This story will only be about eight chapters. We know, we know, you wish it were longer. But thanx for all the reviews! It brings warm fuzzies to our hearts.

Disclaimer: We do not own Prince of Tennis. Typing that makes me sniff.

FALLING

Chapter Four: Inui's Proclamation

At school, Kaidoh couldn't concentrate at all. As the teachers lectured on, his mind was on one single thing. His dream.

In the hallways and at lunch, he didn't even acknowledge his team members with a hiss.

During practice, Kaidoh wasn't much better. He continually missed the ball, swinging at empty air.

Practice finally came to an end, and Kaidoh trudged toward the locker rooms.

"What's wrong, mamushi?" asked an annoying voice. "Distracted by the thoughts of a girl?"

Kaidoh didn't exactly ignore Momoshiro. He just simply didn't hear him as his thoughts were circling around the dream.

As Kaidoh kept walking without any sign of response, Momoshiro just mumbled, "What's up with him?"

Echizen just looked away disinterested. "Mada mada dane."

Inui's gaze followed Kaidoh.

In the locker rooms, Inui noticed how it took Kaidoh almost six minutes longer to get dressed. The younger boy kept fumbling with his school uniform jacket, but noticed he had put his shirt underneath on backwards.

Kaidoh belatedly left the locker rooms and Inui closely trailed.

When they had left the school campus, Kaidoh had eventually asked, "Why are you following me, Inui-sempai?"

Hearing this, Inui quickened his pace until he was next to Kaidoh. "We always walk home together."

Kaidoh hissed, but Inui detected even that wasn't right. The pitch was one octave higher and it was two seconds shorter.

The two walked in silence as usual, but Kaidoh's mind was screaming for him to ask Inui what his dream meant.

Giving in, Kaidoh spoke up. "Inui-sempai? Can I tell you something?" Kaidoh thought for a second and added, "But you can't tell anyone else."

Inui gave Kaidoh one of his calculating stares. "What is it?"

Kaidoh's memory of his dream came back to him for the millionth time that day. He was about to start speaking but the threatening thought of someone else knowing his disturbing dream came to him. Or maybe, he was afraid of the meaning of his dream.

Either way, Kaidoh mentally slapped himself as he blurted the next words. "I had a dream about buchou."

Inui had no visible reaction, which alarmed Kaidoh even more. Now he wasn't the type to lie, so his ensuing explanation was almost forced. "He and I . . . we . . . were playing each other. And . . . And I lost."

"That's all?" Inui queried.

Kaidoh just nodded his head. That's when Inui sighed and pushed up his glasses. "So my suspicions are correct."

Kaidoh regarded Inui, puzzled. "What suspicions?"

"That you have feelings for Tezuka," Inui proclaimed.

Kaidoh stopped in his tracks, dumbfounded. Inui stopped a few feet ahead, his back facing Kaidoh.

"What do you mean?" Kaidoh further implored. He listened fixedly as Inui explained his unusual behavior. Kaidoh never considered his actions before. Apparently whenever the Captain walked by him, he'd tense up and the faintest trace of a blush would sweep across his apprehensive face. Or, how whenever he missed the tennis ball while playing, it was because his eyes had adverted to the Captain.

"Sempai, I think your data is wrong. I am not in love with buchou." Kaidoh knew Inui's data must be correct but he was still going to deny any 'feelings'.

Inui turned to face Kaidoh. "I never mentioned love, but this just proves that you are still unconscious about your . . . feelings. So ask yourself Kaidoh, are your feelings mere admiration or love?"

Inui then abandoned Kaidoh, leaving him speechless and disconcerted.

Kaidoh then shook his head, refocusing. What was this about love?

15151515151515151515

That night, Kaidoh lay in his bed, the same obstacle encountering him for the billionth time. His mind was clouded with various thoughts of Tezuka: Tezuka's strong shouts, Tezuka's formidable physique that stands poised, Tezuka's copper hair gracefully swaying in the breeze, brushing over his glasses – those glasses that protect the stunning orbs beneath them.

Why? Why did such conceptions invade his mind? But then Inui's words smuggled their way in.

Kaidoh rolled over once again. This was going to be another sleepless night.

15151515151515151515

Inui sat in front of his computer, finishing his homework.

Once done, he reached over and grabbed his data book. He flipped it open and dialed a number on his cell phone.

Inui listened as it rang a few times before someone answered it.

"Tezuka . . . not yet."

TBC . . .

Now will Kaidoh finally realize his feelings after Inui pretty much told him them? Well, you'll have to wait to find out. Don't forget. More reviews . . . more warm fuzzies.


	5. Admiration or Love?

Ivelle: Thanks for reading loyal fans! Your reviews are what keep us writing each chapter. We're just happy that people could appreciate the unusual pairing of KaiZuka. But no more words . . . read on!

Disclaimer: We do not own Prince of Tennis . . . we only watch it, read it, and live it.

FALLING

Chapter Five: Admiration or Love?

The next day at practice, Kaidoh unceasingly glanced at Tezuka, asking himself each time, 'Admiration? Or love? Admiration? Or love?

Still unsure of what love would be, Kaidoh approached Momoshiro after practice. He was currently babbling to Echizen.

"Hey, Momoshiro. You free to talk?" Kaidoh interrupted.

Both players turned their attention to Kaidoh, who was tense with complexity.

"Echizen and I are going to get some burgers," Momoshiro informed, pointing to Echizen.

Kaidoh looked at the freshman with uneasiness.

Echizen then feigned disapproval, "Don't want any. I'm going home." He faked a yawn and strolled away.

Kaidoh noticed a knowing smirk on Echizen's face as he left.

Momoshiro looked disappointed, but then announced to Kaidoh, "Well I still want burgers."

15151515151515151515

Kaidoh watched as Momoshiro stuffed burger after burger into his large mouth.

Finally getting up the courage, Kaidoh hesitantly asked, "H-How do you know . . . if you love someone?"

Momoshiro instantly stopped eating and gaped at Kaidoh, surprised. Unfortunately, not a second later did he burst into a raucous laughter.

Kaidoh hissed and furrowed his eyebrows. Momoshiro eventually looked over at Kaidoh still laughing, but immediately quieted when he saw his serious look.

"You're serious?" Momoshiro asked in disbelief.

"Of course," Kaidoh mumbled, still resentful.

"Well . . . I've never loved a girl, but when I like one," Momoshiro began, also becoming serious, "I get excited when the idea of seeing her comes up, and I feel . . ." Momoshiro drifted off thinking of the words to say. " . . . Happy. I feel happy when I see her or even hear her voice. Well, happy doesn't justify it. I get all warm and fuzzy. And whenever I'm around her, outside I may seem all cool and collected, but on the inside I'm jittery because I don't want to do or say the wrong thing. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of her. And I want to please her. You know, buy her a drink, or make her laugh. Uh . . . well, that's all I can think of," Momoshiro ended his explanation and waited for Kaidoh to respond.

However, Kaidoh was going over all of this in his head. He comprehended the words and compared them to how he felt, and acted around Tezuka. Concluding his thoughts, Kaidoh finally realized . . .

Kaidoh rapidly rose from his chair and dashed out of the restaurant. He heard Momoshiro call to him, "Where you going?"

Kaidoh ran as fast as he could, this new revelation in mind. At last, he arrived at his destination. He stopped running and walked up a concrete path to an ordinary white house with brown trim.

Arriving at the door, Kaidoh reached up and pushed the doorbell. He waited for a few seconds, hearing footsteps.

The door opened.

"Inui-sempai . . ." Kaidoh said before declaring, "It's just admiration."

Inui adjusted his glasses and studied Kaidoh before commenting, "So it seems."

15151515151515151515

Right after Kaidoh left his house with the declaration, Inui pulled out his phone and dialed a regular number.

"Tezuka . . . it's time."

15151515151515151515

That night Kaidoh lay in his bed, still unable to achieve any sleep.

Kaidoh peered at his clock and saw it read 2: 51.

He closed his eyes in an attempt, but visions of his dream ravaged his thoughts. Why was he still thinking of that when he finally discovered that it was only admiration for the Captain he felt? Why did he _still_ feel unresolved?

TBC . . .

Kaidoh . . . come on! Realize already! Well, he has to realize soon since there's only a few more chapters left!

Well, don't forget to review!


	6. Ice Cream

Author's Note: Last chapter was disappointingly short, so hopefully this chapter will make up for it. READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: We do not own Prince of Tennis . . . sadly.

FALLING

Chapter 6: Ice Cream

Kaidoh didn't understand why he hadn't slept that well last night. He thought he had resolved the whole situation on his thoughts continually of Tezuka. It was only admiration he felt.

At practice, Kaidoh was once again not playing like his usual self. He'd go to hit a snake but realized he didn't even hit the tennis ball. Kaidoh glanced over to the Captain who was thankfully not watching him.

When practice finally ended, Kaidoh hurried into the locker rooms to get dressed. He was hoping he wouldn't have to walk home with Inui. Kaidoh really wasn't prepared to hear if Inui had any more 'revelations'.

Kaidoh was beginning to walk away from the locker rooms when he heard a familiar voice, "Kaidoh."

Kaidoh halted and turned to see the Captain. His heart paced in anticipation.

"Are you free right now?" Tezuka asked, impassively.

"U-Uh . . ." Kaidoh wondered why Tezuka wanted to know. "Yes."

"Wait for me," was all Tezuka said before leaving for the locker rooms.

A now familiar feeling stirred in Kaidoh as he stood there astounded. Many thoughts swirled in his head on the multiple possibilities of why Tezuka wanted him to wait.

Inui came out of the locker rooms towards Kaidoh. "Thanks for waiting for me. I assumed for a second there that you were trying to avoid me."

Kaidoh turned his attention to his sempai, the words finally clicking. "Oh! Um . . . actually, Buchou wanted me to wait for him," Kaidoh said, a peculiar quandary causing his cheeks to become roseate.

Inui pushed up his glasses and said in an almost relished tone, "I see." He walked past Kaidoh who heard him mumble, "So it's time for _that_ . . ."

Upon hearing this, Kaidoh furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What was Inui talking about? Time for what?

A few minutes passed of the other club members leaving. How long was the Captain going to take?

As soon as he thought this, the door opened and out stepped Tezuka with Oishi.

"And I told Eiji that he shouldn't have done it! But did he listen to me? Of course not," Oishi exclaimed as Tezuka bolted the locker doors. "What am I going to do with him?" Oishi sighed, shaking his head in worry.

The two began to walk towards Kaidoh, who suddenly felt uncomfortable. He had unusually hoped no one else would be there while he did whatever with Tezuka.

Kaidoh's hopes were answered as Oishi suddenly waved goodbye to Tezuka and walked forward. As he brushed past Kaidoh, Oishi smiled and whispered, "Have fun."

Have fun? What was he supposed to have fun about? Were Tezuka and him going to some amusement park? Kaidoh became extremely confused as he stood there trying to figure out what Oishi had meant.

"Kaidoh," Tezuka said, breaking Kaidoh from his reverie. "Let's go."

Go? Go where? Kaidoh wanted to ask Tezuka this but his throat was too tight from uneasiness.

So Kaidoh just ended up walking a few steps behind Tezuka as they went 'somewhere'. Kaidoh tried to center his attention on the sidewalk beneath him, but his eyes would magnetically drift up to Tezuka's form. The usual feeling had aroused in Kaidoh.

Unexpectedly, Tezuka had stopped in front of a building and opened the door. Kaidoh followed, reading the words on the glass door.

'Dai's Ice Cream Parlor.'

Ice cream? Tezuka took Kaidoh to an ice cream parlor?

Kaidoh didn't see Tezuka as an ice cream eater. He was right as Tezuka ordered an iced green tea. Kaidoh was unsure of what to get. It felt like ages since he had last eaten ice cream. Kaidoh's eyes eventually landed on the 'Strawberry Blast'. He liked strawberries.

"Can I have the Strawberry Blast?" Kaidoh asked, looking at the lady at the counter. Her eyebrows were raised in alarm.

"Y-Yes!" she blurted, quickly punching in his order.

Kaidoh was used to this. Most people gave him that 'look'. The one that said 'Scary!' He really didn't understand why people gave him it. Was he that horrifying?

Kaidoh followed Tezuka over to a table by the window. His insides were still churning in curiosity of why he was exactly here with the Captain – the Captain who he had much tried not to think of.

A man came and set their orders down in front of them. When the man left, Kaidoh hesitantly picked up the metal spoon. In front of him were two scoops of vanilla ice cream with strawberries. Fudge delectably topped it.

Kaidoh took a bite of the cold treat. It was good. He took another bite.

Kaidoh abruptly looked up at Tezuka who was staring at him, but the Captain swiftly shifted his gaze away.

Why was he staring? Did he have ice cream on his face?

Kaidoh cautiously took another bite, hoping he wouldn't get any ice cream on his face.

Halfway through Kaidoh carefully eating his ice cream and Tezuka sipping his iced green tea, Kaidoh asked the question that had been bothering him this whole time.

"Why did you take me for ice cream?"

Tezuka didn't answer for a couple of seconds as if thinking how to answer. "I wanted to know what was wrong with you. You have been playing poorly for the past few days. I can't have you on the regulars if you continue like this."

Kaidoh knew he hadn't been playing his best, but to hear that Tezuka might kick him off the regulars petrified him. "I'm sorry, Buchou. I'll play my best again."

Tezuka steadily studied Kaidoh, which distraught the younger boy. Kaidoh nervously ate another spoonful of the ice cream.

Suddenly Tezuka spoke up, "Kaidoh . . ." Kaidoh looked up. "You have ice cream on your face."

Kaidoh's eyes widened in embarrassment. He felt his face slightly heat up in a blush as he used his tongue to try to lick it off. No such luck. He was about to use his napkin when he felt a gentle finger come across his cheek.

Tezuka had wiped off the ice cream with his finger!

Kaidoh immediately felt his whole face burning up and his heart pounded in his chest. Momoshiro's words came rushing into his head. Did he get all warm and fuzzy when he saw or heard the Captain? Well, this strange feeling swarmed in him. A feeling that made his heart beat with excitement. Did he worry about embarrassing himself in front of the Captain? Well, he was constantly hoping he didn't get any ice cream on his face and he could recall hoping the Captain wouldn't see his mistakes in practice. But . . . did he want to please the Captain? . . . Wasn't that one of the reasons he wanted to learn the Boomerang Snake?

Kaidoh was in complete and utter shock. Without even saying a 'thank you', Kaidoh got out of his seat and dashed out of the parlor. His mind was still on each piece of evidence, but his loyal feet carried him all the way to his house.

When he entered his house, he quickly called to his mother that he was home and speeded up the stairs. He didn't want anyone to see his crimson face.

Finally in the sanctuary of his room, Kaidoh flopped onto the bed. He tried to take deep breaths to calm his tumultuous heart.

Kaidoh slowly reached up to touch his cheek.

Tezuka . . . He was in love with Tezuka . . .

6666666666666

Back at the ice cream parlor, Tezuka sat in his chair, staring at the empty seat across from him.

"Are you done with these?"

Tezuka slowly looked up and saw the man was pointing to his glass in front of him and the half-empty bowl. He nodded his head and the waiter took the two items away.

Away . . . Tezuka hadn't meant to scare Kaidoh away . . . he looked once more at the deserted seat. In fact, he wanted the opposite reaction.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Mwahahahahahahahaha! Finally, huh . . . sheesh. But now what will Kaidoh do? Confess? REVIEW so we know you like it. No reviews and we begin to get discouraged . . .


	7. Unexpected

IMPORTANT! THERE HAS BEEN ANOTHER PART ADDED TO CHAPTER 6!

We decided to add one last part to the end of Chapter 6 from Tezuka's POV, so go read it if you haven'tbefore you continue! THANK YOU DARTH CLAIRE FOR THE EXCELLENT IDEA!

Now one with chapter 7 . . . AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Disclaimer: We no own Prince of Tennis!

FALLING

Chapter 7: Unexpected

Kaidoh always saw himself as the dedicated type who would never miss a day of tennis unless he was lying on his deathbed. It just so happened that it felt like Kaidoh was on his deathbed. He had never felt more terrified in his life. The idea of being in love with the Captain brought a shameful swirl in his stomach.

Whenever he saw anyone from the team in the hallways, he'd dodge them and walk in the opposite direction. Instead of eating in the cafeteria, he'd take his homemade lunches to the isolated roof. He had even missed three days of practice . . .

Kaidoh was walking home alone, skipping his fourth day of practice. He somewhat missing Inui's presence, but he was especially avoiding the data collector. Inui had probably realized his feelings before he did.

When he opened the door to his house, he was about to announce his arrival when a pair of voices caught his attention.

"You are such a handsome young man."

"Thank you. But, I must ask you . . . is he alright?"

"I don't know. All he does is come straight home and lock himself in his room. He doesn't even eat dinner. When I go up there, he's always asleep. I'm so worried."

"The whole team is . . ."

Kaidoh slowly opened the door to the kitchen. When he saw whom it was sitting across from his mother, he felt his heart pumping faster.

"Buchou . . . what are you doing here?"

Tezuka didn't answer him and just turned back to his mother. "Could you please excuse us?"

"Of course," his mother replied.

Tezuka stood up from the table, and said in that steady voice, "Your room."

It was difficult for Kaidoh to move. Each step he took up the stairs felt heavy. When he entered his room, he waited for Tezuka to come in before he shut the door.

Now they were alone.

"Why have you been absent from practice?" Tezuka asked, his voice not changing tone at all.

"I-I was sick," Kaidoh answered, not completely wrong.

"Then why didn't you just tell us?"

Kaidoh looked away, unable to answer. They stood there for a few moments before Tezuka's stable voice penetrated the silence.

"Kaidoh . . . if there's something you need to tell me, you can."

Kaidoh thought as his brain racked with so many things he wanted to tell the Captain.

"Buchou . . . I . . . I . . . that day . . . since then . . . I've . . ."

Tezuka took a step forward, but Kaidoh didn't notice as he was trying to explain everything.

"Since then . . . haven't been able to sleep . . . mind always on . . . always on . . ."

Kaidoh drifted off when he saw that Tezuka was now standing right in front of him.

Kaidoh's heart was now racing. His hands were sweaty and his dry throat felt tight. Tezuka took another step, so he was mere inches from Kaidoh. Kaidoh then hesitantly looked up into Tezuka's captivating chestnut eyes. They were so intense all Kaidoh could do was close his eyes in anticipation. He felt an exultant, enthralling warmth encloud his lips, causing his heart to soar up and his head to haze.

Tezuka's lips were so soft and welcoming – just like in his dream.

Yet Kaidoh's mind was shrouded in the splendid sensation. He had never felt more absolute, satisfied, _happy_.

But then the reality of the situation hit Kaidoh. He was kissing Tezuka!

Kaidoh suddenly pushed Tezuka away, breathing hard from either the kiss or panic.

Tezuka studied Kaidoh's face that displayed complete fear. A sinking feeling entered his heart before he spoke, "I understand. I'm sorry for what I did. Please forgive me."

Kaidoh couldn't respond; he couldn't even look at Tezuka. But the Captain didn't wait for a response as Kaidoh heard his bedroom door open and shut.

He had kissed Tezuka . . . it wasn't a dream or a part of his imagination – it was real.

However, the part that scared him more was how he felt about it. The pleasure, the excitement, the heat from Tezuka pouring into him . . .

Kaidoh was hoping that his feelings for Tezuka would slowly fade and disappear forever. But today, that moment a few minutes ago . . . had Tezuka returned his feelings? Did Tezuka actually feel the same way he did?

Kaidoh stood there for another twenty minutes brooding over this question while running his fingers over his lips.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Of course, Kaidoh! Why else would he kiss you? Anywho . . . If you hadn't already, GO READ the small part that was added at the end of Chapter 6 from Tezuka's POV. The next chapter will certainly be longer . . . don't worry. But there are only two more chapters after this one! REVIEW!


	8. The Confession

Author's Note: I feel like such a fool for saying I added that part to Chapter 6 when thankfully, Death Claire informed that it wasn't. I'M SORRY! But now, it IS officially up. I checked myself . . . shakes head mumbling 'I even put so much EMPHASIS on how it was added, grumble, grumble . . . So if you didn't get to read that little snippet way back in Chapter 6 of Tezuka's POV, go and read it! And Read and REVIEW this chapter!

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis, we own not

FALLING

Chapter 8: The Confession (Second to last Chapter!)

Kaidoh attended practice the next day. It surprised him how normal everything was. No one had asked him why he was gone, and no one treated him differently – not even Tezuka. The Captain had acted like nothing had ever happened between them.

Kaidoh was almost thankful for that, but still, a part of him was disappointed.

After practice ended, Momoshiro came over to Kaidoh. "So Kaidoh, did you get everything straightened out with that girl?"

Kaidoh faltered and glanced over to Tezuka, who was discussing something with Fuji.

Kaidoh's answer then fell out of his mouth automatically. "Yes."

"Good for you, mamushi!" Momoshiro exclaimed with delight. "Hey! Kikumaru-sempai! Guess what Kaidoh did!" Momoshiro shouted a little too loudly as he ran off to the acrobatic red head.

Tezuka had been pretending to listen to Fuji but he was focused on the exchange between Momoshiro and Kaidoh. When he had heard Kaidoh speak, a look of remorse crossed his face.

Fuji noticed this look.

"Tezuka."

Tezuka looked at Fuji a little taken aback at the tensai's open cerulean eyes, but both players' expressions reverted back to their normal facades.

"Yes, Fuji?"

A small smile just rose on Fuji's face. "Nothing."

888888888888

Kaidoh was walking home with Inui beside him. Inui had said nothing to him, which surprised him more than practice.

However, when they reached the corner where they separated in different directions, Inui finally spoke up. "So you got everything straightened out with Tezuka?"

Kaidoh agitated at this question, quickly answered, "Yes."

"Hm . . . so you know everything?"

Kaidoh nodded his head.

There was a pause before Inui's voice discoursed again. "So you know how Tezuka came to me three weeks ago, asking if I could help him?"

Kaidoh gave Inui a confused look. "No."

"So you don't know how every night he calls me asking if you mentioned anything about him, or what he should do next to make you realize," Inui stated, rather than asked.

"Realize what?"

"Then you obviously don't know that Tezuka feels the same way about you that you do him." Inui watched as Kaidoh's eyes looked down in bewilderment.

"Same way?"

"But you do happen to know that you're in love with Tezuka. Especially after all those sleepless nights of thinking of him, or after your talk with Momo, and primarily after your kiss with him. But the fact that Tezuka kissed you should have made you realize his shared feelings . . ." Inui almost thought to himself, speaking aloud so Kaidoh could understand how foolish he was for not _realizing._

Although Kaidoh should've expected Inui to know all of this, his eyes still widened in shock.

Inui continued on, "This means you have not straightened out anything. So I'm going to leave now, letting you contemplate on everything I've told you – everything which is true. And then I want you to decide, the third most important decision of your life, if you are going to go home and forget about this whole ordeal, or go over to Tezuka's and _actually_ straighten everything out."

Inui waited a few moments for emphasis, casting Kaidoh a calculating look. Knowing that his words had indeed reached Kaidoh who still appeared stunned, Inui left.

Kaidoh now stood there, on the corner of the street, slowly reviewing everything Inui had said.

Three weeks ago? Three weeks ago was when he had run into Tezuka while jogging. Was that when Tezuka began to . . . Was that when he did?

A car's loud motor pierced Kaidoh's ears, snapping him out of his reverie. He finally understood what he needed to do.

Kaidoh walked in haste. His mind was trying to think of how he was going to say everything to Tezuka.

When he came upon a moderate-sized brown house, he hesitated, but reassured himself for the thousandth time. On the porch, Kaidoh took a deep breath, hoping his haywire nerves would slow down.

"I can do this," Kaidoh mumbled to himself. Finally with determination, he reached up and pushed the doorbell. He heard it ring from inside.

A couple minutes passed of Kaidoh waiting on the porch. He was about to push the doorbell again when the door swung open.

"Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh stood there in awestruck with a comely crimson flush. Tezuka must have just gotten out of the shower. He was only wearing black sweatpants, and droplets of water languorously glided down his pale skin. His darkened, damp hair untidily fell into his face.

"Bu-Buchou . . ." Kaidoh looked down abashed when he saw Tezuka give him an inquiring look. "I-I need to talk to you."

Tezuka stepped back and held the door open for the flustered boy.

"Come to my room," Tezuka commanded, ascending the wooden stairs. Kaidoh gave a fleeting glance to the living room and kitchen. Were his parents gone?

Kaidoh had followed Tezuka into a bedroom. He stood there awkwardly.

"You can sit on my bed."

Kaidoh looked over to the bed, which was adorned with simple blue sheets. He sat down on the plush bed. Kaidoh began to fidget with his hands and magnetically kept shifting his eyes to Tezuka's lean half-bare form.

Graciously, Tezuka pulled on a plain, lavender T-shirt.

"Was is it you needed to speak to me about?" Tezuka questioned, sitting in the chair at his desk.

Kaidoh's nerves from earlier came flowing back into him. "A-About yesterday . . ."

"Kaidoh, about yesterday. I'm s-"

"Don't say that buchou," Kaidoh impetuously interrupted, but shortly calmed back down. "I should apologize about yesterday." Kaidoh paused to see if Tezuka was going to say anything.

Tezuka just watched Kaidoh carefully.

"I got scared. From my own feelings . . . and yours." As he began to confess everything, Kaidoh's heart began to quicken its pace and made it harder for him to speak. "Th-These past few weeks . . . all I could think about . . . w-was . . ."

"Kaidoh."

Kaidoh looked up and saw that Tezuka was no longer sitting at his desk, but standing before him. Then Tezuka sat beside Kaidoh on the bed, making the mattress slightly shift to Kaidoh's foreign fervor. Kaidoh's heart skipped a beat as he stared into Tezuka's steady gaze.

"B-Buchou . . . that day . . . I think . . . I mean I know . . .that I-"

Kaidoh was abruptly cut off from Tezuka's intoxicating lips.

Kaidoh didn't push him away in fear, but leaned forward in ardor, pressing fuller onto Tezuka's pliant mouth.

Tezuka slowly pulled away, still close enough to feel Kaidoh's warm breath.

Kaidoh stared into Tezuka's enrapturing eyes that seemed to say so many things Kaidoh already knew - that Kaidoh already felt.

Kaidoh heard himself whisper the three words he should have said before.

"I love you."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

FINALLY! Ne? Well, the next chapter is an epilogue. It's cute and sweet and worth taking the couple minutes to read . . . THE MORE REVIEWS THE SOONER THE LAST CHAPTER!


	9. Fallen

Author's Note: OMG! This is the last chapter! I have to say . . . when I first thought of this pairing, I thought people wouldn't even read it. My goal was to make this unusual pairing . . . accepted. There should be more KaiZuka fics out there!

I really enjoyed this story though. As I was writing it, I got all warm and fuzzy, or frustrated at parts, too. At the end of the story, stay tuned for a little note to all the reviewers!

FALLING

The Last Chapter: Fallen

One week had passed, and the two decided that they should tell the regulars.

"Heh . . . that's all?" Ryoma yawned, being the first one to respond.

"Oi! Chibi-chan! This is a serious thing! When you love someone, it can be difficult to tell them!" Kikumaru said, actually being serious for once.

"Eiji, it didn't seem that difficult for you," Oishi quietly said, but then turned red when the team was giving him curious looks.

"Mamushi!" Momoshiro saved Oishi. "Have you and Buchou . . . you know . . ."

"Have we what?"

Momoshiro and Kikumaru mischievously grinned. "You know . . . kissed."

Kaidoh's eyes suddenly widened and his face became a deep crimson. "That's none of your business," he hissed.

"Aw, he's blushing," Kikumaru feigned sympathy, but then raised his hands and did a pinching motion with his thumb and forefinger. "How cute . . ."

Kaidoh backed up as Momoshiro and Oishi followed suit of Kikumaru.

"Hey guys, maybe we should leave him alone," a friendly voice suggested.

"Kawamura-sempai," Ryoma addressed, causing Kawamura to look at him.

"Yes, Echizen?" Kawamura asked, innocently looking at Ryoma who was holding out a racket.

"Take this."

Kawamura hesitantly reached his hand out and grasped the racket.

". . . BURNING! HEY KAIDOH BABY! FEEL THE WRATH OF MY PINCHING FINGERS! TERRIFYING!"

Kaidoh glared at Echizen as Kawamura now joined in maliciously ganging up on him.

"Tezuka."

Tezuka looked over at Inui, who was standing beside him. "I know for sure you and Kaidoh have kissed. But according to my data, I'm sure you and Kaidoh have indeed kissed not once, but two to four times a day. In fact, on Thursday I saw you two chastely kiss in the empty classroom on the third floor by the science lab. And another time-"

"Inui!"

"Yes, of course," Inui sighed, walking off writing down more data.

Fuji then came up to Tezuka. They watched as threatening fingers were now approaching Kaidoh.

"Of course you've kissed, ne?"

Tezuka ignored Fuji's remark.

"Tezuka."

"Hm?"

"Do you love him?"

Kaidoh slapped away the onslaught of hands. He then glanced over at Tezuka, causing an immediate blush to creep over his face. Kaidoh then flinched in pain as a snickering Momoshiro tightly pinched his cheek.

"Yes."

9999999999999999999

It was almost one month since Kaidoh had confessed to Tezuka.

Kaidoh and Inui were walking home together in the routinely silence. But then Kaidoh broke it. "Thank you sempai."

Inui knew what Kaidoh was referring to, but wanted to further implore. "For what?"

"For making me realize what my feelings had knew all along."

"Feelings, huh."

"Not admiration, but love."

"Of course."

Kaidoh had thanked Inui again as they went their separate ways.

As Inui walked down the street that led to his house, he thought of a certain phone call he had received 29 days ago.

FLASHBACK

"Inui . . . thank you."

"For what, Tezuka?"

"For making him realize."

"Well, percent chance that you would – let alone know how – to confess your own feelings-"

The phone line went dead as Tezuka hung up on him.

"12 percent."

END FLASHBACK

Inui smiled to himself, knowing in seventeen minutes, Tezuka and Kaidoh would indeed . . . kiss.

999999999999999

Kaidoh arrived at his house and went to the kitchen. He greeted his mother, who greeted him back with a loving kiss on the cheek. "Is Tezuka coming over for dinner?" she asked, turning back to the stove.

Before Kaidoh could answer, the doorbell rang. Kaidoh's heart skipped a beat in excitement and he hurried to the front door.

When he opened it, a warm feeling flowed through him.

"Buchou . . ."

Tezuka stepped inside and Kaidoh closed the door behind him. He turned to Tezuka and looked up into his still stunning sienna eyes.

"Dinner's ready!" Kaidoh's mom announced.

Kaidoh turned to the stairs, where his brother was currently speeding down them.

"Hi, Tezuka!" Kaidoh's little brother greeted, running past them to the dining room.

Kaidoh then gave a nervous glance to Tezuka.

"Nice to see you, Tezuka," Kaidoh's dad walked by them, smiling.

They were alone now. Kaidoh silently stood there. He knew what he wanted to do, but he still got the same nervous butterflies every time he saw Tezuka.

As if reading his mind or simply wanting to do it himself, Tezuka took a step forward and slightly bent down. He paused for a second, but then gently pressed his lips to Kaidoh's.

Kaidoh's heart skipped a beat like always.

When they slowly pulled apart, Tezuka tenderly smiled at him. Kaidoh felt a pleasant blush rouge across his cheeks.

They had fallen in more ways than one that day . . .

THE END!

It is officially over! Some of you must be sad . . . I really do hope I ended it alright. This last chapter took me FOREVER to figure out . . . Anywho, now is the time for the thank you's to all the reviewers that kept me writing.

Now this is in no particular order (just who we like the most first) kidding! Actually, it's written in the order of who reviewed . . .

Wolfram003: I have to say .. . I love Wolfram! He looks like a love child between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy! Yay!

CelicaChick: I'm glad your love for Tezuka made you read this story . . .lol.There wasn't too much of his view in this story, but you'll certainly like our new story Street Rascal (coming soon), which revolves around him

dimonyo-anghel: I'm sorry Kaidoh seemed OOC . . . I tried. :( But I hope you still liked the story!

Darth Claire: Your name is awesome . . . and to answer your first review . . . Kaidoh would certainly be the uke. hehe

Ladye Black: I hope your first Tezuka/Kaidoh was worthy .. . this fandom is a schveet fandom to be in!

Kaara: I haven't seen any other KaiZuka pairings . . . please tell me if you know of any!

Vicugnita Apasionada:That was the hardest thing to type . . .and I still don't know if I spelled your name right. Yesh, there is too few of these fics! I'm just glad this was one of those few ones . . .

Phat Bunnie:Everytime I read your name . . .I laff! It's hilarious! Greatness!

Kittie: Except for one that was a joke . . . we laffed too when we first thought of Tezuka/Kaidoh, but now we think they're cute . . .

Ahotep: Where did you get your name from? Anywho . . . I'm glad you liked this story a lot. Hopefully you'll like our stories to come also! Meaning . . . more unusual pairings.

AtobeISgOd: What can I say . . . a late reader but definitely not a late reviewer! It's never too late for reviews. Lol . . . Kaidoh was an idiot at several parts in this story . . . but Inui smacking him is for another story . . . heehee. But since you love Atobe so much, you'll also enjoy our new fic to come, Street Rascal . . . EVERYONE SHOULD READ IT!

Anywho .. . THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS! I just want to say we LUVS all of yous!


End file.
